The Spirit Guardian
by PurplePegasus
Summary: In a time where magic has disappeared from Hyrule, a teenager throws himself into a life of harsh training and becomes obsessed with finding the ones responsible for destroying his life. All while trying to keep the madness at bay. Now a man, he has a chance at revenge but his careful planning is unraveling with the discovery of someone that proves that the Sheikah are still around
1. Chapter 1

\- Authors Notes:

*First I want to say that this story has nothing to do with my main one, The Hero's Brotherhood. Also, Sheik is male and his own person in here. I know that in the game Sheik is Zelda but if you don't like the idea of such a change then the back button is not far away.

*This also doesn't really belong in any world or timeline. It's going to have characters from more then one game.

*This is slash, as in eventually Link & Sheik are going to get together.

*So, warnings. This story will have things like rape, torture and death. If any of that isn't your kind of thing then you should also find that back button I mentioned earlier. This is really just to test my ability to write dark themed stuff since it is looking like it might find its way into my main story. Though probably not as intense. I would appreciate reviews so I know how I'm doing with this new area. Thanks :)

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Dark clouds billowed across the sky, easily blocking out the sun's bright rays of light. This cast a despairing image over the area, as if saddened by the scene far below on the ground.

What had once been a thriving village tucked in the side of the mountain was now a picture of destruction and grief. The light rain cascading down onto the fires reaching toward the sky was starting to stop the consuming wrath of the flames.

It didn't diminish the damage that the fiery wave had already wrecked on the little haven though. Smoke rose into the sky from the places that the fire was struggling against the rain to remain alive. Pieces of charred, smoldering wood were falling from their perch on top of houses, barns, shops and even the play area that had been at the center of town. Some structures had collapsed altogether, unable to handle the furious nature of the fire's destructive bite.

A groan was heard nearby. Pale skin poked out of the few places that weren't covered by ash or his simple but mostly torn farmers clothing. A hand raised sluggishly to wipe away the ash that had started to settle around tired, blurry eyes. Deep blue eyes finally opened but a fierce wince from his body reminded him of how sore it was. A deep breath, and then strenuous effort to force himself to sit upright.

Sore muscles protested against being used. It was a deep ache though. One that signaled that it was from more than over exerting his body.

The _madness_ must have broken free again.

He sighed, his blurry eyes trying to make out the bright colors around him, as he brushed the ash from his dark blonde hair. His hand froze once it swept past something that was much too heavy and wet to be ash. His hand lowered and blinked a few times until his vision cleared enough to make out what had made him pause. A startled gasp escaped his lips.

Blood coated his fingers and now he saw that his hand carried more evidence of a violent nature. Cuts, bruises, even long gashes stretched up and down his arm. He finally noticed that he was shirtless, but his arms seemed to be the only place that sustained any damage. His hands trembled as he raised them to survey their damage. He turned his palms over, eyes widening in horror as he realized that they were covered with what he could only guess were defensive wounds. Had someone or something attacked him? Why couldn't he remember?

His started to panic. His eyes sweeping the area in fear of other assailants but the sight of the burning village intensified his fear. What happened here?!

He quickly backpedaled, but his hurried attempt to escape the painful sight brought him in contact with something that was definitely not ash.

His blue eyes snapped to what had stopped his movement and then a scream of fright flew from his mouth. He shot away from it, trying to put as much distance between it and him as possible as he stumbled to his feet.

A body laid there in a pool of blood, twisted in odd angles. It was missing an arm and both legs. They looked ripped off though. Like some kind of vicious animal had attacked it.

He trembled even more as memories started to flash before his eyes. He clutched his head as silent tears trailed down his cheeks, trying to stop the images.

Mocking laughter as frightened sobs and painful screams were heard…cheers all around as they forced themselves on their victims…then running. From _him_. He was lower to the ground, snarling viciously as he raced after them. The _madness_ had have done this.

He raised his head slowly, and the half buried sign of the town's butchery came into view. What was once the place where he worked, where he would bring home the kills that would feed more than half his small village, was now just a few pieces of smoldering wood held together by crumbling walls that looked ready to collapse any minute.

The steps drew his attention next, and he whimpered as more images reached his mind. This is where it started. Where… _they_ started.

…" _You're late again! I would dump a bucket of water over your head to wake you if it wasn't such a valuable resource!" exclaimed the women standing on the porch of the butchery…._

… _He smiled sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his head…._

…" _Sorry Ilia. I thought I was making good time but I guess not. Forgive me?" he said as he presented her with his best kicked puppy look..._

… _She scowled but sighed eventually, shaking her head at him…_

…" _Damn you and that cute face. Fine…but you better not be late tomorrow or else I might be inclined to use something that isn't valuable to dump over your head!" said Ilia sternly, though he could tell her control was slipping. A smile was already breaking through her attempt to scold him. She looked ready to say something else but paused at the sight of her father rushing over to them…_

A quiet sob echoed around the area as he clutched his head again, knowing what came next even if he couldn't call it right away.

… " _Run! Bandits! They-" Then an arrow flew through the air, piercing its way cleanly through his skull…_

… _A scream of grief was heard to his left, but he could only stare in horror as the body of the mayor slumped to the ground. Years he's been hunting but it did nothing to lessen the blow of actually witnessing the death of a person, much less someone he had been close too…_

… _His head raised and suddenly his mind snapped into action at the sight of horses galloping toward them. Their riders waved their weapons around intimidatingly while others held lit torches…_

… _He grabbed a hold of his friend as she tried to run to her father's side…_

…" _Ilia! Listen to me! Grab the children and run for it! No!" He shook her and she finally turned her tear stricken face to him, "Go grab the children! Now Ilia!" Then he gasped and shoved her away from him, the sword aiming for her throat barely missing beheading her as a horse raced in between them..._

… _She looked over to him, terrified, before pivoting around and sprinting away…_

… _He was running now, drawing his sword as he went but his heart beat with increasing fear. Rusl was supposed to be on patrol. The man wasn't one to slack off, so these bastards must have overwhelmed him quickly. Too quickly for him to send warning to the village…_

… _They would overwhelm them soon then. He had to reach Uli. The women had raised him so he knew that not even the goddesses themselves could make her leave her newborn child behind…_

He began to choke, his desperate sobs making it difficult to breathe. He stumbled away, trying to escape the images but they were relentless. More bodies littered the floor, in a pattern that suggested that they had been running away from something.

They were in the same state as the first one though. His deep blue eyes, barely able to take in what he was seeing, hesitantly surveyed the area. About a dozen or so bodies looked like an animal had ripped into them. The few that had a head or enough of a face didn't look familiar.

He shuddered. These monsters had descended on them right before the monster within himself had descended onto them. There was a part of his soul that rejoiced in the knowledge that they wouldn't be hurting anyone ever again but…

He had promised her…he promised Ilia he would never let it take control again.

He ran from the sight and headed farther into the village. The smart thing might have been to get away from the burning village but all he could think about were the screams. He wasn't even sure where they originated from, but they echoed around his mind like a broken record.

Surely…he wasn't the only one? There had to be others that survived.

He tripped as his foot caught onto something that lay half buried in the dirt and debris. His breath came out in shallow pants as he paused to glance back at it, as if his lungs weren't getting enough air. The toy rocking horse leaned half buried with both of its hind legs broken off from the weight of the debris over it.

Then a flash of floral clothing. He hesitantly glanced up and flinched back, unable to stop the short gasps that soon gave way to the crushing sorrow at the sight of the clothing caught on the edge of the porch. It was beyond him how that small bit of floral print from Uli's long sleeved shirt had somehow survived the fire.

…" _No!" he yelled as he saw Uli being dragging down the steps of her and Rusl's house. She was lashing out, trying to escape the man that restrained her. Her capturer sneered, hand sliding lower and disappeared into her long sleeved blouse but then he suddenly rammed into the man and slammed him into the wall with the force of a sledgehammer. A force he knew was aided by the madness growing from within him…_

He spun around and continued running. Not even knowing where he was heading anymore.

… _He wasn't entirely sure what happened next. One minute he was yelling to Uli to run as he fought the man that released her and then suddenly four other men seem to materialize out of thin air to help the bastard..._

… _He struggled against them, a sense of helplessness overtaking him as they pinned him down and began to bind him in rope. A vicious punch to his stomach stole the air from his lungs and sent him crashing to his knees. Laughter was heard before the little wooden table that sat between the overturned, broken chairs groaned from the weight suddenly put on top of it. He heard a rip and then buttons were sliding across the floor…_

… _His struggling intensified once he heard Uli's cries of pain. Those holding him down were momentarily surprised from the sudden burst of strength that nearly sent all five of them tumbling over the side of the porch…_

… _The sight of Uli's pale legs spread wide and held suspended in the air by a man that seemed to ride her like a damn horse made him seethe with rage. He could feel it. The wrath of the madness twisting within him as it clawed at his resistance but he felt firm…_

… _Unleashing a monster upon monsters was never a solution…_

… _It didn't last long. Even as they took turns with her. Filthy, vile creatures! But he could do nothing. Soon they were being dragged through the streets. He could barely see through the haze of tears and the roots of his hair still stung from when these vile men had nearly ripped it from his head when he had refused to watch them violate the women who raised him…_

… _He closed his eyes, trying to block out the wails of pain and grief from Uli. It was not from the way they dragged her by her hair. It was from her desperate pleas to reach her newborn child, still within her and her husband's house that was now starting to go up in flames…_

He slipped on the loose debris that had fallen around the blacksmith. He straightened quickly but stiffened at the sound of creaking wood. A glance upward and then he hurled himself forward, narrowly missing being crushed by the section of the blacksmith's roof that had lost the battle to the fire's indomitable wrath.

He stumbled to his feet and hurriedly backed away, coughing as the smoke started to infiltrate his lungs. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to control his breathing. His feet began to move forward while his mind began to wander, almost as if he was subconsciously trying to detach himself from the horror that was unfolding in his mind.

The sight around him began to swirl with colors, the sounds deadening. He wasn't sure what was happening, but as long as that heart wrenching pain didn't return he didn't really care.

Then he reached the center of the village. The sight before him was enough to bring his numbed mind roaring to life again. From a distance it could have been a pile of bags and he wished that it had been. Instead, bodies piled on top of each other stood next to the little wooden play area meant for the children.

Faces that he recognized were all along that pile but what brought him to his knees with a cry of anguish was the smaller bodies hung from the tallest structure of the wooden play area. Four large planks of wood stood surrounding the area, with bars connecting two thin beams that connected each plank with each other.

The children used to love swinging from those bars and it became the last thing they ever saw. They now hung from those bars, their bodies burned and twisted in abnormal ways like some kind of twisted demonic ornament.

He rocked back and forth slightly, nearly choking from the way his body shook with the force of his sobbing. This was where everything ended.

… _He hit the ground face first since he couldn't raise his bound hands to break his fall. After a quick shake of his head, fearful blue eyes swept through the area. They were being gathered in the center of town. Where the wooden play area stood. Others were being dragged along and deposited next to him…_

… _Then a man, laughing as he joked with his comrades beside him, held the foot of a body as it dragged along the ground behind him. A sob laced with grief and sorrow, one that matched his own, came from Uli as they both recognized Rusl…_

… _His mind was so bewildered and overwhelmed with fear that everything seemed clash together into a jumbled reel of sounds and images. He couldn't understand the leering words meant to hurt him. He barely felt the slap from someone that apparently was unhappy with his unresponsive state…_

… _What got his attention was the scream of terror from someone that he thought had gotten away…_

… _Two men had Ilia pinned down on the ground with her arms held above her head. Her scream of terror morphed into pain as they drove a dagger through her overlapping hands to keep them in place…_

…" _NO! Ilia! Leave her alone! Ilia!" he yelled in desperation. The madness surged to the surface, faster than before and he barely contained it this time. A grunt of surprise was heard from behind him as they were almost hurled back from the force of his thrashing but he was subdued as others came to help restrain him…_

… _He heard his neighbors, friends, and family begging for them to stop along with him. For their own pain and the pain they could feel from all around them…_

… _Then a man who could have towered over everyone there appeared. The bandits looked over at the man with the careful stride, a cigar hanging from his mouth. His bald head turned casually as he surveyed the people before him as if he were browsing in the marketplace. He could have fit in at a dinner party with his calm attitude if it weren't for the giant mace held in one hand or the spiked leather vest surrounding his torso…_

… _Ilia's cries were the only thing heard as the one that had been attempting to spread her struggling legs paused to turn and glance at the one that must be their leader…_

… _The bald man tapped his cigar, letting the ashes fall to the ground before he took it from his mouth and addressed us…_

…" _Its most unfortunate that you fine people happened to be on the farthest edge of Hyrule right when the new Queen has ordered stronger border patrol. Really, I feel bad," The leader said in a tone that could have been taken seriously if it weren't for the wicked smirk on his face. Mocking laughter echoed around as his men joined in his dark humor…_

…" _You know what?" The leader started to pace causally in front of us, "I even heard rumors that they were going to build a guard post not more than ten miles from here. Well, damn. Tough luck indeed. Not to worry though. Once we are done here, I'm sure the Queen will feel obligated to build it then. You all have that to look forward too, yeah? Making the world a safer place! Ha! Now men, let's do our part and make these people a worthy sacrifice for Hyrule!"…_

… _It was nothing but a living nightmare after that. These horrible people seemed to make it their mission in life to cause as much pain as humanly possible. The leader soon took a special liking to Ilia. The sounds and sight of what that devil had done to her was something that he would see for the rest of his life. However long that would be…_

… _Then he couldn't focus on anything but his own pain. He struggled in vain as a man with a grinning rat face straddled his waist and ripped his shirt open. He screamed as the man took a dagger to his skin like a painter would to a canvas. He didn't know if the patterns carved deep into his chest were meant to be anything but he didn't particularly care. He just wanted the pain to stop but no amount of pleading would work. In fact it seemed to spur the man on…_

… _He could have been there for minutes, hours or even days. Time seem to blur together as the pile of bodies next to the wooden play area grew bigger. He was choking on the force of his sobs now. His hands were unbound but now bent in odd angles once two other of these sadists came to take over once rat man had his fun. They broke his fingers one by one, moving to the bones in his forearms, and then finishing with each humerus bone within his upper arms, enabling each and every movement from his body to be excruciating to feel…_

… _That was the point where he was begging and pleading for death, especially when they made it painfully obvious that they would be starting on his legs next. Then his capturers paused as the leader said they had found some stowaways…_

… _Dread filled his heart when the children were carried into the play area. Someone forced him to sit up and pulled his hair until he was facing where the leader was having the children line up under the bars overhead. The only girl among them, Beth, looked worse than the others. What little clothing she had left was torn and charred while bruises and cuts littered her body. She cried for her mother as she was placed under the bars…_

… " _Please…please! They're just children! How can you people so heartless…?" He exclaimed miserably. Chuckles were heard around him and then he felt a pat on his head as someone leaned close to his pointed ear._

… " _Curse your own rotten luck kid. Or rather, curse their rotten luck. Heh, they almost got away after all. Too bad they aren't very fast. Should have kept up a stronger patrol around this place bucko," whispered rat man into his ear…_

… _He just cried harder. The children had almost gotten away? He should have reacted faster! Should have warned Ilia sooner!..._

… _Then ropes were being tied around their small necks. The dread intensified once he realized what was about to happen to them. At least half of the parents of these children wouldn't be watching them die since their bodies had long since joined the pile growing next to the play area. Goddesses…why couldn't they have escaped?..._

… _The leader was grinning at the desperate pleas to spare the children, gesturing with his hands like their misery was the equivalent of an applause to him. Then, one by one, they were hung from the bars. As if that sight wasn't enough to induce nightmares, the leader revealed something else that terrified them…_

… _From his palm a small ball of fire appeared. Magic. It had been years since anyone of Hyrule had seen it. It was believed that the art was simply lost from the world. Fire was a gift of Din, the Goddess of Power and here this vile man, the very definition of a true monster, was wielding it like it was a part of him…_

… _Did the Goddesses truly bless such a wicked creature? What did that mean for the rest of them?..._

… _Then the brief amazement faded as the small fireball was sent flying at the child struggling to breathe as they hung suspended in the air. They burst into flames, more than they should have with the small size of the fireball but it served as another blow to how well this man knew how to wield this forgotten art…_

… _The child must have wanted to scream but could not take in enough air to do so. He just flailed until finally he was still. Something broke within him at the sight. The other children followed soon after and little by little, his resistance was slipping. Each innocent life taken seemed to fuel the madness within…_

… _Soon there wasn't many villages left so the marauders started to leave, their leader at their head. With an order to make sure there were no witnesses, the leader joined the main group as they disappeared from the burning town…_

… _There were twelve left behind to finish them off. He trembled, not wanting to die but if he could, he would give his life if it meant that the others would survive. He didn't dare breathe such a request. He knew these sadistic people would just make a show of slaughtering everyone and leave him for last if he did…_

… _His attention snapped to his left as heavy footsteps approached him. He raised fearful eyes but then flinched when he felt the cold tip of a dagger at his throat…_

… " _Hummm…you've got nice eyes. Deep blue like the ocean. I don't think I have that color yet. I think I'll take those. Not like your gonna need them anymore anyway," snickered the man with a beak like nose. He nearly gagged at the sight of the necklace around the bandit's necklace. Along the length of the thick black string was at least twenty pairs of eyes. Hanging there like proud trophies…._

… _He was shoved to the ground and a whimper escaped him as the bandit straddled his chest. His broken arms were on fire at the pressure along with his broken fingers as they clutched weakly, if at all, at the thighs of the man…_

… " _Please…don't hurt me," he whimpered softly but then he bucked and his hands thrashed uselessly against the man's thighs, lacing his broken fingers and arms with pain as they flailed when the dagger was brought up close to his face, "Please! Don't! Please-!" A sharp slap to the side of his face made him flinch and tears started to cloud his vision again…_

… " _Stop that! I don't want to damage those eyes! Now hold still runt," growled the beak nosed man. A shout made the man pause and turn with a scowl at the interruption. He almost thought that one of these horrible people was actually trying to help him but as another bandit strode toward them, wiping his bloody hands on his pants along the way, he stopped to give a thoughtful look down at him…._

… _That look sent chills down his spine as those lustful eyes trailed over his body…_

… " _I see Randel already got his hands on him. Damn, he's still plenty good looking though. He's just the right age too. Let me have a go at him first Glen. Then you can have his eyes," said the one behind those lustful eyes. The beak nosed bandit sighed irritability but stood to his feet and stepped aside…_

… " _Fine…no punches or slaps to the eyes got it? I'll take yours instead if you damage those beauties," growled the beak nosed man before he strode away. The man chuckled, not disturbed at all apparently by his comrade's threats…_

… _Those lustful eyes narrowed as a smirk spread slowly over his face when his prey was hurriedly trying to scoot backward. His feet were still bound but his arms and hands were so injured that he doubted that they would do little more than hinder him in any attempt to escape. A quick glance around had a whimper rush passed his lips. There was no one left. No one that could help him…_

… _The man stalked after him, letting him scurry almost twenty feet away before he was on him like a ravenous Wolfos. He cried out in pain, cringing when his neck was bitten savagely. A tongue immediately licked away the blood that started to flow. It was frightening, disgusting and painful. All at once. He knew that the man was just getting started too…_

… " _That's it. Be a good boy and scream for me," muttered the man against his pointed ear. His hands were grabbed and pulled above his head, making him scream in pain as his broken bones were moved. The man reached back to slash at his binds, freeing his feet…_

… " _No! P-Please! D-Don't do t-this to m-me! P-Please!" he sobbed in desperation. This was the only part of his innocence that he had left and this vile man was going to not just take it from him, but rip it away. As painfully as possible. He thrashed and bucked, but he couldn't as much as move the man an inch. His struggles just seemed to excite the sadistic man anyway…_

… _He flinched, tears trailing down his face as a hand rubbed circles over his chest. His bleeding wounds from the dagger that had danced across his skin flared to life as that hand seemed to be seeking every one of them in order to dig a finger into them and induce shots of pain that had him begging and thrashing pathetically within seconds…_

… _Then he felt it, the madness rearing up as his resistance wavered. He closed his blue eyes, welcoming the numbing sensation as he put up no more resistance. Not to the monster settling himself between his legs or the one within, clawing to get out…_

… _He felt the monster pinning him down stiffen as his bones suddenly snapped back in place, his wounds resealing together and then darkness overtook him…_

… _He wasn't worried this time. He had nothing left for the monster within to harm…_

His eyes snapped open when a hand landed gently on his shoulder. He shot away, scurrying as far from whoever it was as fast as he could. His back soon hit something solid, but he didn't care enough to look. His eyes were only for any potential threats.

A figure in bright silver armor slowly got up and put their hands up in a peaceful gesture. He recognized the crest of the royal family on the front. Slowly the figure approached him, looking as nonthreatening as possible.

"Hey there son. Everything is fine now alright? We are here to help," said a deep male voice. It was gentle and soft, though it was a bit out of place among the full body armor and weapons surrounding his body.

He only saw another man trying to hurt him. This one was just better equipped. A snort drew the attention of his fearful blue eyes and he jumped when he saw a black horse, its ears perked toward him curiously, standing half way out from the side of a building.

Its rider wore the same armor as the man in front of him and soon over a dozen horses were appearing from the side of the building. He started to hyperventilate, thinking they were going to surround him.

He was about to make a run for it when a voice rung out from the group. It was feminine and yet it held more power than any male voice he had ever heard.

"What is wrong with you lot? Have you forgotten your training? Never surround a surviving victim of this level of carnage! Get away from him this instant before his heart fails from stress!" shouted that powerful feminine voice.

The group immediately started to disperse, except for the one that had approached him first. A beautiful mare that had patches of white and black all over its body walked forward to stand beside the man that watched him sadly.

He focused on the stride, never seeing a horse move like that. It was graceful, almost silent in its movement. As his sight carried farther up, he caught sight of a thin saddle and feathers hanging from its white and black mane. Then he saw its rider. Unlike the others, this women wore very little armor and yet he felt that the very atmosphere around her was just as threatening as the heavily armored man beside her mount.

A red weeping eye symbol adorned her gauntlets and the top of her chest armor. She swung gracefully off her mount and spoke softly to the heavily armored man. He stayed where he was, watching them carefully.

She nodded and told the man to join the others in looking for survivors. She turned to face him. Watching, just as he was.

Then she slowly walked forward, like she was approaching a wild animal. He tensed, but her eyes caught him off guard. They were red. Like blood. His eyes shot back to the red weeping eye symbol and suddenly he knew. Only one race had that shade of eye color.

"You recognize my people's icon, yes? Then you must know that a Sheikah's word is bonded by magic?" asked the red eyed women. Her tone was stern but soft. He wrapped his arms around himself and drew his legs up against his chest. He watched her carefully, though he didn't feel as threatened by her as he did with the silver knight. He slowly nodded, not finding his voice.

"Then listen. I swear to you, I will not harm you in any way. Will you come away from that wall?" she said in that softly stern voice as she knelt close by him. It was strange. The tone was soft enough that it didn't startle him but the sternness allowed him to feel grounded from the fear spinning around his mind.

She sounded confident but safe. He hesitated but slowly uncoiled himself and crawled toward her. He watched her the entire time but she stayed perfectly still. Almost abnormally so, perched there on the ground like a cat.

Once he reached her, he hesitated again but then caught a closer look of her eyes. He was wrong. They were not like blood. They were more like fire. Not the kind that was blazing around the ruins of his home. No, it was lively, infinite, and protective.

He whimpered, tears started to fill his eyes again. He leaned forward and curled up against her chest, crying softly. She paused awkwardly for a moment but then wrapped her arms around him, shushing gently into his ear. The sound was comforting. More than words would have been, especially since his mind wouldn't have registered most of them right now anyway.

"I am Impa, personal Guardsmen to Queen Zelda. What is your name?" asked Impa as she ran a hand through his dark blonde hair softly. He continued to cry, not saying anything. She seemed to have endless patience though, asking his name again in the same tone as before.

He was unstable, frightened and broken but felt he could trust her. So, with a sniffle he raised his head bashfully.

"….L-Link. My name is Link,"


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost three days before the squad of knights reached the next town. Link sat in the front of Impa's saddle, barely able to keep his eyes open. The Sheikah woman sighed softly.

At first, every sharp movement from any of the other knights or unexpected sounds they made near him sent the boy into a panic and Impa would have to give chase to bring him back because Link didn't seem to trust anyone but her.

Once they had stopped to make camp for the night Link had become a bundle of nerves slowly increasing in intensity as he tried to keep everyone within his line of sight but wasn't able to. It was Shad, the only member of their group that wasn't a solider, that seemed to break the boy out of his haze of fear, if only briefly.

Link had curled into himself, with his knees against his chest as he watched everyone closely until he jumped when someone suddenly crushed to the floor right in front of him. Papers, pens and scrolls flew everywhere as the young man hit the floor. The act was so common place that the nearby soldiers didn't even pause in their task and just approached the red haired man that had begun to grope around blindly for his glasses and helped him to his feet.

"Sorry! So sorry! I hope I didn't step on anyone this time?" asked the red haired man hurriedly. He accepted his notes and other fallen items gratefully. Link had hesitantly approached the man once the other soldiers started to return to their tasks and held out his glasses. The young man laughed as he smiled in thanks, almost dropping his large pile of papers again when he reached out to take them back.

"Goodness! Thank you! I dare say, I spend more time on the ground because of these blasted two left feet of mine!" exclaimed the red haired man with an embarrassed smile as he slipped his glasses over his nose. His hand hurriedly abandoned his lopsided glasses in order to stop the pile of papers from slipping from his grasp and hitting the floor again.

A small smile graced the boy's features and he timidly gestured that he would carry some of the man's papers for him.

"Oh? Are you…offering to help me?" asked the red haired man curiously as he lowered his head to try to spot a better way to adjust his grip, causing his lopsided glasses to slip off his face, "Oh, darn it. One of these days those things are gonna fall off and will never be seen again. Just to spite me. They hate me, they must! I can't seem to get the darn things to stay on my face!"

Link chuckled as he picked up the glasses and slipped them onto the man's face.

"Thank you! I would greatly appreciate your help if you wouldn't mind. My name is Shad. What is yours?" asked Shad. Link said his name so softly that Shad almost didn't catch it, but what he may lack in physical strength and apparently a sense of balance, he seemed to make up for in intelligence. He was very insightful and empathetic. Even if he hadn't been present when they had found the boy in that nightmarish place, he still could have been able to tell that something trouble had happened to Link.

The boy's fear and turmoil seemed to roll off him in waves, especially when he thought no one was watching him.

Impa watched them from across the camp while she helped tie the horses down. The boy was tense and watched the knights around him instead of listening to Shad's chatter as they walked away. The young man seemed to notice but merely tried to regain the boy's attention by shooting questions his way. Questions that quickly became random and not at all personal once Shad realized how uncomfortable it made the boy.

His clumsy but cheerful nature seemed not as threatening to Link so Impa encouraged the young man to try and interact with the boy more often after that encounter.

Link still stayed glued to Impa's side through most of the trip, especially after the first night once he woke up from a nightmare so intense that it sent the entire camp into a panic from the scream that still echoed faintly in the night after they had finally realized that they were not under attack.

Impa was startled but intrigued by the boy that suddenly had the strength to hurl her a few feet away from him before he realized who she was. She could sense something…else. A strong but violent energy within the boy. Just who was he? She could almost compare him to-no. _Her_ energy was nothing like _his_. This boy was like nothing she had ever encountered.

Soon the energy faded once the boy realized who he had thrown through the air. He immediately became timid and apologetic. His fearful blue eyes watched her hesitantly as he winced, expecting her to angrily lash out at him.

She was just as patient as always though. The Sheikah returned to his side, a stern glance through narrowed eyes portraying that she didn't appreciate becoming the boy's temporary throwing disk but the hand gently resting on his shoulder showed that she understood why.

She urged Link to lay back down, but the Sheikah woman knew he wasn't sleeping. The dark circles under his eyes that seemed to only grow darker as the days passed proved that he wouldn't sleep no matter how much he obviously needed too. She wasn't certain how to help him, so she just gave him some space. Hopefully he'll find a way to calm his restless mind so he could sleep or his body will soon make him sleep.

Slowly but surely, Link was convinced to leave Impa's side but only if it was with Shad. The man's natural talent of being a chatterbox seemed to ease the boy's nerves once he got used to the red haired man.

Shad was able to get some facts out of the boy that they all had been wondering as long as Link was distracted with something else. Though no one had the courage to ask about the attack yet. Not even the Sheikah woman. She was certain that Link wouldn't talk about it anyway.

They found he was barely fourteen years of age. His birthday had even been two days prior to the attack. A fact that was revealed by accident, Shad was sure, once they over heard someone boast of a surprise party that he was planning for his daughter. Link had snorted amusingly, muttering that this man's daughter hopefully had the fortitude to handle such a thing. Two days earlier, nearly his entire hometown had teased the boy for the 'girly squeal' he let out when they had hidden in his adoptive parents' house and jumped out to shout in celebration for his birthday once he finally stepped through the door.

Shad was surprised at the personal fact but immediately changed the subject once the boy refused to comment on it any farther.

Link had started to get into the habit of following him around, carrying half of his heavy load, allowing Shad to properly record his notes without dropping everything every time he decided to write anything down. The boy had finally asked in a timid manner why Shad was traveling with a squad of knights once it became painfully obvious that the man possessed as much skill in combat as a frightened squirrel.

"Oh, this and that. I'm an explorer by nature and the Queen happens to be good friends with my father so she lets me tag along with the first battalion of the Gold Brigade. Well, actually this little group here is just _part_ of the first battalion of the Gold Brigade. Goodness, the entire battalion would be far too many people to keep track of, I dare say! Not that I wouldn't be up to the task should it present itself to me but-," Shad paused in his chatter when Link gave him a confused look, "You don't know about the Gold Brigade?"

The boy frowned and then just shrugged. He'd heard of them but didn't really know what they were apart from being part of the royal army.

"You see, the Gold Brigade is the strongest among the Kingdoms military. I believe they are twelve thousand strong now. Ever since the Queen took the throne four months ago she has been 'cleaning up' her father's mess. At least that's what she says. Over tea and a giant sandwich full of greasy sausage and cheese. Wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it but the Queen eats like a lumberjack! Well, the amount and kinds of food anyway. Not the manner though. Goodness, no woman raised by Impa would be eating without manners. Whether they were royalty or not!" exclaimed Shad with a chuckle. He then paused as he gave Link a confused look.

"Wait…I'm getting off topic. What was I saying before…?" Shad laughed embarrassedly when Link tapped a finger against the huge stack of papers he was carrying, "Oh, right! Well, mainly I'm just here to explore. Once the squad clears an area I go out and investigate. You never know what you might find! I am also another mouth to feed though. So, I pull my weight by offering to keep track of everyone's equipment, supplies and any kind of messages that they want to remember once we reach the capitol again. I know that it doesn't seem like it, but I do have a system here. I know where to find anything I write down…well, after I sort them out again once I drop them…but that hasn't happened since you decide to be a gentlemen and helped me carry everything,"

Link looked down at the mass of papers in his own hand and then over at the other pile in Shad's…just how much equipment did this squad of knights have? Unless they are just messing with Shad and having him write down a bunch of useless facts?

Then the boy frowned at the realization that he was just another mouth to feed as well. How could he pull his weight?

Impa had scoffed at the comment when he quietly brought it up later that night once they settled down to rest.

"Shad is a member of this team. You are not. Do not think that you must carry your own weight. We came to secure the area to the northern border and found total devastation instead," She paused with a sigh when Link lowered his gaze and wrapped his arms around himself with a muttered ' _I'm_ _sorry'_.

"Don't. You have nothing to apologize for. We are forever grateful that you survived. That is our priority now Link. You. To get you to safety," said Impa as she lifted the boy's chin gently. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at her in desperation.

"Why…? Why are all of you grateful that I survived? Anyone else would have been better. Everyone else h-had a r-reason to live. I'm n-not even f-from Ordon-"

"Are you telling me that you have no reason to live? Are the lives lost in Ordon not worth your devotion to life? Do you think any one of them would say that they deserved to live and not you? Link, you need to talk about this. Grief can be just as deadly as any poison if not treated properly. It doesn't have to be today, or tomorrow or even this year. You can choose. Just remember though, if you forever stay locked in the darkness of your past, then you will never find the light of your future. The longer you take, the more that darkness will grow," said Impa as she used a thumb to wipe his tears away. Link sniffled and then wrapped himself around her again.

"Will the pain go away if I do?" asked Link softly. Impa sighed sadly and then run a hand through his blonde hair.

"It will help but only time can ease that pain. Allow it and it will happen. You just have to make the effort or the darkness of your past will consume any amount of light that you try to accept in your life. Now sleep," replied Impa. She held him for a few more moments before gently pushing him down onto his bedroll. A stern look pierced him until he sheepishly laid under the blankets.

The next day, Link found what he could do to help out. He understood that they weren't expecting it but it didn't feel right to not contribute.

Link has always had a way with nature and the creatures that lived within it. It was the reason why his skill with the bow and arrow had helped feed his village. Rarely did he come home empty handed and if the few goats or cattle they had ever got out of hand he was the one that was called to settle them down.

It was like the creatures of the earth didn't see him as a person but as another of their own. Link had difficulty hunting after he realized this, so he made sure to only kill what they needed.

Something had spooked one of the horses. No one even knew what it was at first, but the unfortunate thing about herd animals is that they tend to follow the crowd. Once one is spooked then they all will soon get spooked.

Granted, the fact that they are warhorses has improved their fortitude but you can't teach a herd animal not to be a herd animal anymore then you can teach a predator not to be a predator. You can suppress it, and even distract it, but ultimately that instinct is going to come out one way or another.

That was why several knights immediately rushed over to try and calm the beast, because nobody wanted to have over forty horses thinking that they needed to start defending themselves, or worse, that they needed to start running away.

Then they stopped, watching in amazement as the boy stood in the center of the herd. He spoke softly to the one in the center, as if the rest weren't snorting and pawing the air or digging their hooves into the ground in fear and aggression.

The knights looked at one another, and then to their commander as Impa came barreling forward. She was about to demand an explanation for their inactivity until Link suddenly was leading the now calm chestnut mare by her halter.

The boy stood rooted to the spot once he noticed the many pairs of eyes suddenly on him. Then he quickly inched closer to the mare now looking around for any grass she could pick at.

"She…she doesn't like the sound of-of…the dice rolling in-in that metal c-cup," stuttered Link bashfully. They all stared at him for a few moments until several started to slap the back of a short but stocky man near the front.

"Damn it Ben! You trying to start a stampede with that cup of yours?!"

"I knew you were rigging the game Ben!"

"Thought you could be all sly didn't you?"

"Couldn't wait to taste some action, huh?"

The one called Ben apparently was having a good time with the harassment thrown his way. Denying it or just giving excuses. Then they all thanked the boy for stopping a catastrophe, though they stayed at a distance. They learned that he couldn't handle any proximity with anyone but Impa and Shad at the moment.

Link nodded silently in response to any that personally thanked him while staying mostly hidden by the body of the grazing mare.

That became his self-assigned job while he traveled with them. He would care for the horses whenever he wasn't helping Shad carry his massive pile of papers or talking with Impa. The familiar act of cleaning out their hooves, washing them down when it got too hot and brushing their coats until they shimmered in the daylight distracted his mind from the images trying to remind him of what he had just survived.

The Sheikah woman had watched closely at first, ready to step in if it proved too much for Link but the boy seemed more at ease around the animals then he did around people. It even looked natural, making her believe he had always been like that.

It also made Link so worn out that by the time that they unpacked their bedrolls he would crash as soon as his head hit the pillow. A slight smile reached her lips, glad that the boy was finally getting some much needed sleep.

Eventually, the boy had asked Shad why he didn't have a bag of any kind but the red haired man laughed and said that he actually has several bags but most of them are already stuffed with books and some of his personal journals.

Books were sacred to Shad apparently. Link hadn't really put too much thought into that until they found a book just lying on the side of the road. The red haired man went crazy with worry as he rushed over to it. The boy hadn't laughed like that since before the attack but he couldn't help it. He'd never seen someone cradle a book so tenderly as if it were an abused abandoned child.

Now they were approaching the next town, the royal colors flying in the wind from the banner held in the front so the town didn't think that a random but large band of knights were just strolling up to their front doors.

Link's drowsy mind seemed to snap to attention. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Impa.

"What is the matter, little hero?" asked Impa. The nickname had bothered him at first. He didn't see himself as a hero at all but Impa said that sometimes it isn't about you. It is about what others see in you. Every knight in that squad thought that he was heroic and so did those horses, in their own way. It doesn't matter if it was because of calming a frightened mare before anyone got hurt or if he had slayed a dragon before it could destroy a city. What matters is the impression you make on those you help.

"N-nothing," muttered Link. Impa hummed, low and long. A sign he has started to associate with her nearly flawless insight and endless patience. It was her _'I know you're lying to me'_ hum.

"I mean…it's nothing worth saying," muttered Link.

"If it is bothering you, then it is worth saying. Don't make me ask you again," said Impa in her stern 'no nonsense' voice. He lowered his head and tightened the grip on the arm she had wrapped around his stomach to keep him steady. He started to say something but one of the knights approached them, making the boy cringe and lean away.

Impa pulled the boy closer so he wasn't hanging halfway off the saddle and then sighed when he quickly brought his right leg up and bent it so he could use it to try and propel himself from the saddle. He started to hyperventilate when she grabbed a hold of his leg and forced it back down. She jerked her head toward the knight, signaling that they needed space but she was glad to see that he was already doing so.

Link instantly started to relax when she began to shush softly into his pointed ear. Red eyes turned to lock on with the knight waiting a few feet away. He was the same one who had found the boy first. Her right hand man, with an intimidating appearance but gentle hands.

"Charles, go with Shad into town while he gathers supplies. Take Edward and Nicolas with you. Tell the rest to make camp nearby," said Impa. Charles gave a swift salute followed with a 'Yes ma'am!' before he strode out of Link's line of sight. That made him anxious again but he could manage it this time since he could hear the heavy foot falls of the man's boots fading away.

"Now, I believe you were going to say something to me?" stated Impa as she urged her horse forward again and approached the front gates to the city. The guards standing ready at the gates saluted her as she passed by them. She nodded her head in acknowledgement and suddenly they entered the bustle of the city as its residents went about their everyday lives.

The sight was more disturbing to the boy then the sudden increase of activity. Didn't they know what happened to Ordon? Those horrible people could have easily headed this way after they destroyed his home and almost every soul within it.

"You're going to stay here…right? You and-and the knights?" asked Link timidly. Blue eyes were swimming through the crowds of people rushing passed them. They looked no different than his own family and neighbors! They wouldn't stand a chance against those monsters if they showed up!

"This town is considerably bigger then Ordon, Link. That means they have better precautions against raiders. I even trained a few of the guards that are employed by the mayor. You will be safe here," said Impa. The boy fell silent after that.

It was nearly two hours, mostly because Shad had to be physically dragged away from merchants selling any books, before they had finally gathered enough supplies for the troops. Impa had browsed and bought a few things but Link always shook his head when she asked if he needed anything.

She caught him running his fingers over a green cap when they were standing next to a stall overcrowded with warm cloths. Honesty, it looked more like a giant sock but the fond smile gracing the boys features made the Sheikah woman believe it must remind him of something he held dear.

She knew winter was approaching and the weather was harsh this far north. She ran a critical eye over the boy's thin frame, trying to guess his size. He couldn't be wearing those cloths much longer. They weren't warm enough and bore signs of having to deal with fire and vengeful pieces of the ruins of his home by the burnt holes and torn edges seen throughout its length.

Link was startled by the pile of cloths pushed into his arms once they stopped to eat at a tavern. He looked up, about to protest but was cut off as something was pulled over his eyes. He quickly raised a hand, while struggling to keep the pile from hitting the floor, to push the material up and away from his face only to see Impa peering down at him with her arms folded and a small smirk portraying her amusement.

Link tried to glare at her but couldn't help the smile that started to spread over his face at the feel of the green cap's soft material against his fingers.

"You didn't have to get these Impa…" muttered Link bashfully as he played with the edge of the green cap. He hugged the thick green long sleeved shirt, black pants and brown boots to his chest though, sure that they were meant for the cold weather that would be washing over the land soon.

"Of course I had too. No charge of mine is going to be walking around in those rags. Especially when winter is just around the corner. Now, finish your meal and then you will change. No if's, and's, or but's. Understand?" said Impa sternly. The boy nodded with a small smile, muttering a soft ' _thank_ _you'_ as he set his cloths next to him.

They ate their food in comfortable silence. Link sat with his back against the wall as he watched the customers as they ate their meals. He was nervous at first but having Impa so close and no one else nearby helped calm him. He used to like watching people, just for the fun of it. You never know what you can spot if you look hard enough.

Now, his mind seemed to find something dangerous about every person he wasn't familiar with. The man sitting by himself in the other corner of the room, with enough chest and back hair to be mistaken for a bear from far away. The two women sitting close to the front door, chatting over two cups of tea. Or at least that's what he guessed they were drinking. It could have been hard liquor for all he knew.

"Are you done?" asked Impa without looking up from her meal.

"Yes," said Link quickly, wanting to leave this crowded place. Red eyes finally did glance over to see the boy's barely touched food.

"You will eat the rest of that Cucco breast and then you may go change," ordered Impa as she narrowed her eyes at the boy. He huffed, but started to cut the meat up before stabbing them with his fork and plopping them into his mouth.

Link was almost done when something seemed to have caught Impa's attention. He paused, his fork halfway into his mouth when she suddenly raised from her seat.

"What's wrong?" asked Link anxiously as he dropped his fork back to his plate. Impa glanced back over and nodded toward his food.

"I have just spotted an old friend. I will return shortly. I want that finished when I get back," said Impa. She then turned and strode toward the bar, where an elderly woman had just walked up to the counter.

Link's anxiety instantly soared through the roof. The only reason he wasn't bolting in pursuit of her was because he could still see the Sheikah speaking to the elderly woman. They definitely seemed to know each other, if the friendly pat on the Sheikah's arm by the other woman was anything to go by. So, that was good. No one he should be worried about then…right?

They must have spoken for over half an hour, making him fidget and glance around worriedly. Why would they need to talk for so long?

Then in what seemed like years to Link, Impa was making her way back to their table. When she reached his side those red eyes narrowed at the sight of the cold Cucco still sitting on his plate. Blue eyes glanced down in confusion before widening in realization.

His fork stabbed through all three big pieces and quickly stuffed them into his mouth. Link then sat there, trying to pretend that there hadn't been any meat on his plate as he tried to chew the mound of food trying to escape his overcrowded mouth. Impa made a sound of disapproval but then the elderly woman approached the table.

She wore a grandmotherly smile, making him think of cookies and old stories from the point of view of someone that had been there. Her white hair was held up in a tight bun and she held onto a wooden cane as she hobbled along.

"Hello, dearie. I am Mable. You must be Link. Oh, what a strapping young lad. Don't you worry. You are in good hands now, sonny," said the elderly woman. The boy looked at her in confusion once he finally managed to swallow the mound of food. He knew that Impa would take care of him but it was nice of the old lady to remind him.

"Link, don't be rude," said Impa sternly. Link's eyes widened and then he looked up sheepishly at the elderly woman.

"Hello…it's nice to meet you," said Link bashfully. She chuckled, amusement gleaming in her green eyes. Impa sighed and then gestured toward the boy's winter cloths sitting beside him.

"You may use my room to change now Link. It's the fourth one on the left side upstairs. We will be leaving afterward so be ready," said Impa as she handed him her room key. The boy nodded with a shy smile before gathering up his cloths and bolted away.

Mable sat down with a heavy sigh and then watched the boy scurry up the stairs. Impa stood next to the table, her arms folded.

"That boy is too attached to you Impa. With what you told me, he's not going to handle this well," said Mable gravely as she folded her hands over the handle of her cane. Impa sighed.

"I didn't know how to handle the situation myself. I just…did what seemed right and I thought Link responded well to my efforts," said Impa softly. Mable snorted.

"Of course he responded well. You were the first person that didn't remind him of the hell he must have went through. With the obvious skill to defend yourself and him if need be. The squad of bloody knights probably even helped his paranoia of being finished off by those monsters. There's not much difference between two aggressive men when you're a frightened young child," said Mable. Impa ran a hand down her face.

"I couldn't just let him sit in the corner of our camp in a scared little ball of misery, Mable. I can't take him with me now either…Shad said that the area surrounding Ordon had been the most active site he had on record. Once I finally got there the connection had gotten too weak to use! I can't stop when we are so close to finding them. I just need to find out what made that area different than the others," said Impa. She glanced down, her red eyes lost in contemplation.

She could have finally stumbled onto the key of their disappearance. Her people had been gone for so long…and Hyrule seemed to be suffering from their absence. No one had believed such a thing at first but it was hard to remain ignorant to the fact that magic was starting to disappear from the kingdom. Not just from spell castors and ritual makers, but even potion brewers were starting to realize that their potions were getting more and more like a slightly nutritious bottle of colored water instead of the powerful concoction capable of healing the most grave of injuries.

"That poor boy isn't going to know that. He's just going to know that the person who's keeping his world from collapsing around him is about to walk away after dumping him onto some old hag," said Mable with a frown. Impa turned to face her with a scowl.

"I'm not dumping him on you, Mable. You agreed to this and are perfectly capable of taking care of him and you will be here whenever he needs-"

"This is why you are the best damn leader in her highness's command. You know exactly what is needed to be done to get your mission completed but you are absolute crap at knowing what is needed outside of that duty. Children don't follow any kind of rule book. Those that seem like it are either messing with you or are seriously damaged like _that_ _boy_ ," said Mable as she jabbed a finger toward where Link had disappeared up the stairs.

"It's a small wonder how he's even _this_ stable with the level of devastation that he came from. That means he's latched himself on to you like a leech," muttered Mable before shaking her head, "The moment you rip apart that connection he's going to fall apart,"

Impa pursed her lips. She had made a mistake by allowing Link to rely so heavily on her. She sighed, an unsettled expression flashing across her face before a perfectly neutral one replaced it.

"You are right Mable. I can't prolong this goodbye. So, I will just take my leave now," she said before she swiftly gathered her supplies and cloak.

"What?! That's not what I-"

"Please…take care of him Mable. And tell him…I wish him the best," said Impa, a rare sad look reaching her red eyes before she pivoted around and almost ran out of the tavern.

Mable hurriedly stood to her feet but Impa was already out of sight by the time she could get her old bones to work properly.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic, reckless-"

"Ah…where's Impa?" asked a timid voice from behind her suddenly. She stopped, her shoulders sagging as she sighed. Then she turned to face the boy looking worriedly around for the white haired Sheikah woman.

Link's green shirt was a little big, and his pants were a bit too long but he would grow into them relatively quickly. His arms, now covered by long green sleeves, were held close to his chest as he nervously waited for an answer. The green cap covering his blonde head made him look even younger.

"Don't worry, sonny. She went to…take care of something. Let's get out of this stuffy place, alright?" asked Mable as she gestured for him to follow. The boy hesitated, giving another nervous glance around the tavern for the white haired Sheikah. Eventually he finally followed behind her.

Impa had said that she was an old friend so she would be safe to be around…right? Impa did always look busy while they were traveling so she probably just went to take care of something involving the knights. They never did much without her say so.

Mable sighed again as the boy scanned the street as soon as they left the tavern as he followed close behind her. She wasn't a miracle worker but she would do everything in her power to help this young boy cope with his loss.

The old woman grumbled softly to herself. Impa had just made that feat a lot harder but she guessed just leaving was better than an awkward goodbye that might have given the boy the wrong impression. Only time would tell.

"But so help me Impa, if I have too, I will drag your arse back here if that is what this boy needs though," muttered Mable to herself.


End file.
